Joey Wheeler and Mako Tsunami's Duel
* 69: }} Joey Wheeler and Mako Tsunami faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Battle City arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on Katsuya Jonouchi and Ryota Kajiki's Duelin the Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga). Prior Events Mako Tsunami is having fun with the fish, dolphins and whale in the until he gets busted by the Aquarium's owner, who suddenly comes down with a fever. As a man of the sea, Mako offers to perform in her show. Joey and his friends arrive at the aquarium where to their surprise Mako is performing. Joey and the others greet him. Mako tells Joey that he already has four locator cards, so Joey sees this as an opportunity. Both he and Mako wager two Locator cards, and the winner goes to the finals. After finalizing the agreement, the duel proceeds. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Mako Tsunami Turn 1: Joey Joey draws "Parasite Paracide", forgetting he had it in his Deck still. Thinking he can use it to infect Mako's monsters, he Sets it. Turn 2: Mako Mako draws "Flying Fish" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/500) in Attack Position. "Flying Fish" attacks and destroys Joey's Set monster, "Parasite Paracide" (500/300). Since Joey has no monsters to Tribute, the Flip Effect of "Parasite Paracide" doesn't activate. (In the real game, "Parasite Paracide" would have been shuffled into Mako's Deck and further effects would be activated if he were to draw it. This exchange was presumably done for comedic effect.) Turn 3: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 4: Mako Mako draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 5: Joey Joey draws "Garoozis". He then Tributes his Set monster in order to Tribute Summon "Garoozis" (1800/1500) in Attack Position, but Mako activates his face-down "Torrential Tribute" to destroy "Garoozis". Turn 6: Mako Mako draws. "Flying Fish" attacks directly (Joey 4000 → 3200). Mako then sets one card. Turn 7: Joey Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Alligator's Sword" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 8: Mako Mako draws "Amphibian Beast". He then Tributes "Flying Fish" in order to Tribute Summon "Amphibian Beast" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. "Amphibian Beast" attacks "Alligator's Sword", but Joey activates his face-down "Fairy Box" which places "Alligator's Sword" in a whack-a-monster box, therefore "Amphibian Beast" can't attack right away. Mako counters by activating his set "Umi", which increases the ATK and DEF of all Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder, and Aqua-Type monsters by 200 ("Amphibian Beast": 2400 → 2600/ 2000 → 2200). The activation of "Umi" also raises the water level above the top of "Fairy Box", suffocating "Alligator's Sword" and preventing him from hiding inside the box. "Amphibian Beast" continues with its attack, but Joey activates his face-down "Skull Dice" to roll a die and divide the ATK of "Amphibian Beast" by the result. Joey gets a four ("Amphibian Beast": 2600 → 650/2200). "Alligator's Sword" destroys "Amphibian Beast" (Mako 4000 → 3300). Joey has 3200 Life Points remaining and controls "Alligator's Sword" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Mako has 3300 Life Points remaining and controls "Umi". Turn 9: Joey Joey draws "Polymerization". He then Normal Summons "Baby Dragon" (1200/700) in Attack Position. Next he activates "Polymerization", fusing "Baby Dragon" and "Alligator's Sword" in order to Fusion Summon "Alligator's Sword Dragon" (1700/1600) in Attack Position. Due to the rules of Battle City, Fusion Monsters are forbidden from attacking the turn they are Fusion Summoned. Turn 10: Mako Mako draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 11: Joey Joey draws. Since the only monster Mako controls is a set monster, "Alligator's Sword Dragon" attacks directly via its own effect (Mako Tsunami 3300 → 1600). Turn 12: Mako Mako draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 13: Joey Joey draws. He then sets a card. "Alligator's Sword Dragon" attacks directly, but Mako activates his face-down "Tornado Wall". Now while "Umi" is face-up, Mako will take no Battle Damage from any of Joey's attacking monsters. The attack continues, but Mako takes no damage. Turn 14: Mako Mako Tributes his Set monster in order to Tribute Summon "The Legendary Fisherman" (1850/1600) in Attack Position. "The Legendary Fisherman" attacks "Alligator's Sword Dragon", but Joey activates his face-down "Energy Drain" to draw a card and reduce the ATK of "The Legendary Fisherman" to 0. However, "The Legendary Fisherman" is unaffected by the effects of Magic Cards while "Umi" is on the field, so "Energy Drain" doesn't work on it. "The Legendary Fisherman" then destroys "Alligator's Sword Dragon". (Joey 3200 → 3050). Turn 15: Joey Joey Wheeler draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 16: Mako Mako draws. "The Legendary Fisherman" attacks and destroys Joey's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Tiny Guardian" (1400/1800). Turn 17: Joey Joey Wheeler draws. He then Sets a card and Sets a monster. Turn 18: Mako Mako activates "Fortress Whale's Oath" to Tribute "Jellyfish" and "Great White" from his hand and Ritual Summon "Fortress Whale" (2350 → 2550/2150 → 2350) in Attack Position. "The Legendary Fisherman" attacks and destroys Joey's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300). "Fortress Whale" attacks directly (Joey 3050 → 500). Turn 19: Joey Joey draws "Lightning Blade". His hand contains "Scapegoat", "Kunai with Chain", "Panther Warrior", and "Lightning Blade". Joey Sets two cards and Normal Summons "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600) in Attack Position. Turn 20: Mako Mako draws. "Fortress Whale" attacks "Panther Warrior", but Joey activates his face-down "Magic Arm Shield" to redirect the attack to "The Legendary Fisherman". "Fortress Whale" destroys "The Legendary Fisherman" (Mako 1600 → 900). Turn 21: Joey Joey passes. Turn 22: Mako Mako draws. "Fortress Whale" attacks "Panther Warrior", but Joey activates his face-down "Kunai with Chain" to equip the latter to "Panther Warrior" and increase the ATK of "Panther Warrior" by 500 ("Panther Warrior": 2000 → 2500/1600). Joey then activates his face-down "Lightning Blade" to equip the latter to "Panther Warrior" and increase the ATK of "Panther Warrior" by 800 ("Panther Warrior": 2500 → 3300/1600). "Panther Warrior" destroys "Fortress Whale" (Mako 900 → 150). Mako then activates "Return of the Doomed" to discard one card and Special Summon "The Legendary Fisherman" (1850/1600) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Turn 23: Joey Joey draws "Giant Trunade" and subsequently activates it to return all Magic/Trap Cards from the field to their respective owners' hands ("Panther Warrior": 3300 → 2000/1600). Joey exposes Mako's "Legendary Fisherman", and the latter accepts defeat and tells him to finish him off. Joey then activates "Scapegoat" to Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 for all four) in Defense Position. Joey then Tributes one "Sheep Token" to allow "Panther Warrior" to attack. "Panther Warrior" attacks and destroys "The Legendary Fisherman" (Mako 150 → 0). Joey Wins Aftermath Mako is proud of Joey for dueling at his best. And as promised, he gives Joey his locator cards, and not onlu "Legendary Fisherman", but also "Fortress Whale's Oath" and "Fortress Whale". Mako wishes Joey good luck in the finals. Category:Battle City Duels